villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kenny Forfar
"where's the reciept?" - Taggart "reciept?" - Kenny "Yeah, the reciept the boy's father gave you - proving the shirt was new" - Taggart ~ the moment Kenny's crime was exposed (destroying evidence) Kenneth "Kenny" Forfar was once a protagonist in the Scottish-based police drama, Taggart, but fell from grace during the events of the episode "Death Call". History Kenny Forfar was a friend of DS Peter Livingstone who first appeared as a detective in Knife Edge. Kenny and Jim Taggart got on well at the start. In Death Call Forfar was so convinced that Jamie McCormack was the murderer that he rigged evidence (a shirt found at the scene) as well as harass the youth to the point he leapt off a bridge in distress, resulting in a hospital stay - further more when he found out the boy was innocent he opted to lie and went as far as burning a reciept given to him by the boy's father in the hospital ward as proof the shirt found at the scene was bought only a day before hand. When Jim found out about it (via contacting the boy's father directly) he had Peter and Kenny enter his office and gave both of them a chance to explain what happened, despite this Kenny opted to lie to his superior until eventually Taggart revealed that he knew about the corruption and forcifully suspended Kenny from the case (with the line "You don't mess with evidence on a murder case! not on MY case! now get out! you give the rest of us a bad name! GET OUT!). Following this he presumably lost his job due to misconduct. Following this Kenny said goodbye to Peter when he entered the other officer's home, drunk and clearly remorseful - however he still tried to defend his actions claiming he did what he did for the good of the force and for Peter, who he tearful asked "you're still my friend, right?" - Peter was reluctant to answer, for obvious reasons (see below), thus Kenny left. He was then seen again in Funeral Rites when he was working for a private detective called Douglas Abbernathy. He met Michael Jardine and aided him when he got beaten up. Kenny was later arrested and thrown in a cell of his own, by Jim Taggart and Michael Jardine, he hadn't committed a crime at the time but Jardine pretended not to know him to vouch for him being a private detective as a payback for his previous unethical dealings when he was a policeman. He was never seen again after that episode. Although somewhat minor compared to his other crimes Kenny is also guilty of intimidation, since when he and his Police Partner (Peter) were doing martial arts training he bruised the others' ribs (due to frustration) and confessed his crime, however he warned him that he would kill him if he told the superiors about what he had done: although Kenny would likely of never done this (he was violent, yet not a murder by any means) the very act of threatening someone in this manner is considered a serious crime by today's standards. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Provoker